r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WikiaColors/Incubator: Page Organization
Hello, there! My name is Legofries, and I would like to teach you guys a small lesson. Oh, it's not the kind of "mad parent" lesson, but you get my point. And yes, this originated from a forum post http://r2d.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:214441, but I decided to move it. Thanks to ShootingGun123 for the idea! Were you ever wondering how people make stuff like these on their pages or on their forum posts? Well, wait no more as I will provide an in-depth guide for all of you to understand these concepts easily! Yeah, I learned this by playing around with the Wikia's source code and stuff. General Information/TL;DR If you wanna learn cool features you can use for organization purposes for pages or forum posts/threads, you've come to the right place. TL;DR's TL;DR 4 da ppl who r blind as frick. if u wanna know how to do useful crap for posts/threads, read the frick out of this post. don't be a lazy bastard. Oh, for those of you who do already know, bruh, just go back to your usual business. I'm just teaching this for those who don't. First of all, you've gotta go click that tiny little button on the left. A picture on the right is provided for you to use in case you can't find it. Making "Example 1" :This one is easy. All you have to do is to enter a new paragraph and put two equal signs, or " " on each side of your desired title. Use the picture below if you don't understand me. : Making "Example 1.1" :This one is also easy. Simply enter a new paragraph and put three equal signs, or " " on each side of your desired "example 1.1". Use the same picture on the right. Making "Points to say..." :I think I could conclude that everything is easy. Just enter a new paragraph and put a semicolon, or ":" on the start of your sentence. Yeah, just use that picture above. Making "Grey/Black is a bit..." :Yes, just enter a new paragraph and put an asterisk, or " * " on the start of your sentence. :After doing all that, you'll end up with this: :Fascinating, isn't it? Now, let's learn how to do the "Contents" on the top of your page/thread. Doing the "Contents" :Learning how to do the picture on the right is very simple. Just do "Example 1" exactly four times and you'll be automatically be provided with a "Contents" section which instantly delivers readers to where they want to be. Once you do numerous "Example 1.1/2"'s, you'll also be provided with another instaclick feature, too. Examples If you want to see a "quality" example, click here. It's a forum post I used for the pictures used above, and as well as being the post I used to learn and test the concepts. Sub-topiception Holy crap, sub-topic's sub-topic's sub-topic! Yes, you can go deeper into sub-topics! Refer to the picture on the bottom right. That's how many subtopiceptions you can do. The maximum is 6 "=" on each side. I hope you found this guide helpful! I tried my best to be interesting and simple, as well as adding a bit of humor here and there. Alright, go make some random organized stuff! Category:Blog posts